


A Sheep Named Friend

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [18]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, No Beta Reader :), Tagging? Don't know them, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: "Sheep is nice!" Ghostbur smiled and shook his head knowing that Phil hadn't realized that his train of thought on the park was cut off by a crystal-covered sheep.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Ghostbur, Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A Sheep Named Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Heard you Phil people were starved of content? I came to try and help with that :)
> 
> Also random fact, not counting this fic I have written a total of 31,974 words here on AO3 (if my math is right, could be wrong because I can't do basic multiplication but I can solve the pythagorean theorem easily.)

TW/CW: Nothing really  
Nicknames: -Phil: Little Bird, Angel, Bubs -Ghostbur: Spooky, Papa

Techno had gone out for the day in order to grab some resources he needed for some project that he did tell Phil about but he had forgotten quite quickly as he was trying to force himself to not go slipping in to his headspace. The morning had been odd for him, waking up with a fuzzy feeling in his body that merely wanted him to be small and stay in bed all cuddled up with his plushies and paci, he faintly remembers humming along to everything Techno said before he was out the door.

Ghostbur had ran through the wall moments later babbling about how friend was back with him, though he was quickly cut off by seeing Phil sitting on the floor leaning against the wall biting his fingers and mumbling to himself. Luck must of been on his side today as Ghostbur managed to remember about Phil's regression and was very quick to try and be more mature and take over Techno's usual job of watching him when he was little.

The ghost had managed to get small answers out of Phil such as how he was three and that all his little items were upstairs under his bed, which is how he managed to find himself outside wrapped in a blanket with a green paci sitting in his mouth as he leaned Friend. "Sheep! Sheep Sheep warm!" Phil buried his face in the blue wool of Friend giggling at the way it tickled his face and how some of the blue crystal rubbed on his cheeks and nose, probably staining his face something that Techno would gently lecture him about while he sat on the counter as Techno tried to clean off all of the blue pigment.

"The sheep is very warm bubs!" Ghostbur grabbed on to the blanket and pulled it around Phil tighter being careful to not damage his wings in the process, he was well aware of how much they meant to Phil-everyone in the family knew. "Do you remember the sheep's name little bird? Phil glanced up at Ghostbur who laughed at how nearly his whole face was covered in blue. "Well at least you'll surely be happy!"

"Sheep's name Friend! Sheep 'n Papa friends!" Phil placed his hands on either side of Friend's face and peppered kisses across the animals face. "Sheep 'n I be friends?" Phil glanced back at Ghostbur hopefully, it was probably obvious to anyone who simply looked at Phil that he really wanted to be friends with sheep who probably wouldn't even remember him the next day.

"Yeah you and the sheep can be friends angel! I bet they would love to be your friend!" Ghostbur ran a hand through Friend's wool smiling a bit at the crystal that rubbed on to his hand, "Have you and Techno been having fun bubs?" Ghostbur pulled his hands away from Friend's wool and wiped them off on his pants so he could pick up Phil who screeched happily and wrapped his arms around Ghostbur's neck.

"Daddy an' I have been having lots an' lots of fun! We went ta t'e park a while ago!" Phil grinned and pressed a quick paci-kiss to Ghostbur's cheek giggling at the coolness of the ghost, "Have you seen ta park? T'ey have lots an' lots of fun t'ings there!" Ghostbur hummed fake thinking if he had seen the park, he most certainly had but just to make the little happy he shook his head so Phil could babble about the park and everything there.

As the little talked about the about the park Friend nudged their head against his leg trying to get attention and pets once again, to which Phil was quick to start petting the sheep loosing his train of thought and stopping his babbling on the park. "Sheep is nice!" Ghostbur smiled and shook his head knowing that Phil hadn't realized that his train of thought on the park was cut off by a crystal-covered sheep.

"The sheep is very nice little bird!" Ghostbur picked up the blanket that had fallen out of Phil's shoulders. "Why don't we go inside angel? It's cold out here, don't worry we can bring in Friend too can't have them getting cold too right?" Phil nodded quickly and jumped up while waiting for Ghostbur to grab the leash for Friend and to lead the two of them inside. "Do you want hot coco little bird?" Phil nodded and hopped beside Ghostbur holding on to his free hand.

"With extra 'mallows?" Ghostbur nodded with a laugh and gave Phil the leash to Friend telling him to go sit in the living room while he made the hot coco. "Okie Spooky! Follow the leader sheep!" Phil started leading the sheep to the living room humming a song. "Sheep-y sheep! Friend is a sheep-y sheep!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short I didn't have much to go with ://


End file.
